Round And Round
by NinjaGirlGeo
Summary: Georigiana is a mysterious baby girl raised as Draco's sister, what adventures will they have? DBZHPNarutoLOTR... R&R okay?
1. Prolog

OMG Im so exited cuz this is my frist fanfic evere and it's SUCH a cool idea but I've never seen anyone write one like it so I hope you like it but don't be too mean please R&R and C&C and don't lamb baste me too much on the BBQ okay?  
  
All these charac ters belong to ther original writers except Georgiana/Apatuni because sahe's me only better so if you steal her I'll get really mad okay?  
  
Luvs ya bunchies for reading!!!   
  
ROUND AND ROUND: PROLOG: AN EARTH SHATTERING KA BOOM  
  
Way off in space there was a planet, where a bunch of monkey-tailed people called Sayins lived, when they weren't conquering other planets. They were a really mean bunch, well mostly, but evgen though they were all really powerful there was still a more poewerful person than any of them that was Freezer their boss, but he was afraid that one day a Legndary Super Sayin would come and be more powerful than him and blew up the planet. Only one space ship got away when he blew up the planet, with a little baby named Kakarrot inside who'd be Goku, but there was one other baby that escaped too.   
  
She was named Apatuni and she just happened to be in her crib on top of a ley line nexus when all the other Sayins died and pumped the ley lines witrh energy and tore open a Space-Rip that she fell through, but it closed before any lava went too and burned her to death and the universe healed but it left a crusty place where Planet Vegita used to be. 


	2. The Girl Who Fought

ROUND AND ROUND: CHAPTER 1: THE GIRL WHO FOUGHT  
  
One night there was a big wierd light in the garden at the Malfoy castle and Narcissa Malfoy went out to look because she had night vision. She found a cute little baby girl who was crying because she'd fallen down and hit her head on the path and the spikey rose bushes made a cut on her butt. Narcissa picked her up and hugged her and said "Oh she's so cute! I'll hug her and kiss her and love her and name her Georgiana!" Then she reached down and pattred her big tummy and said, "And she can be a big sister for my little baby and keep me company while Lucie is off fighting with icky old Voldemort! Oh, I'm so happy!" So she took the baby into the house, and told the servants that if they ever told Lucious that the baby wasn't hers she'd have them executed, ad she was so excited she had her own baby that same night even though it was a little early and they all said that she really had twins and used a spell to turn Georgiana's hair silver.   
  
After Voldemort got beat by Harry otter two yeqars later Lucious came home again but he wasn't the same anymore, he was real mad all the time and anyone that made him mad got beat till they passed out. Two year olds always make lots of trouble so he got mad at them alot but Narcissa would wrap herself around them and by the time he knocked her out Lucious usually wasn't so mad any more, and only had a couple more punches left. Georgiana loved her little brother and he was always a little delicate cause he was preemie so she tried to protect him like her mommy and got hit a lot more than Draco did, but for some reason it always seemed to hurt less than last time.   
  
After he calmed down Lucious was always sorry because he loved his family he just had a bad temper and he'd use a healing spell to make them better and carry them up into their beds himself to sleep until they woke up so he could do something nice and make it up like get a new toy or go to a magic park or teach them magic stuff, once they got older. Narcissa got to tired from the beatings and couldn't protect the kids anymore, but Georgiana took over for her full time once she was five, and always kept her brother safe, he his cute face and perfect bo never got hurt, and somehow she always healed back perfectly as well. She got faster and faster too, and stronger sand stronger, but finally she got tired of gettinghiot too and one weekend Lucious went away for a conference.  
  
"Draco, we have to run away!" She said. "Even if Father loves us his temper is to bad! We're only 6yrs. kids, getting hit all the time will stunt our growth!" Draco agreed so they stole a broomstick out of the coat cleset and flew away. Narcissa saw them fly in front of the moon but she didn't say anything, not even when Lucious came back and was really mad and beat her for two hours, she just cried silently.   
  
The Malfoy twins flew away from the secret valley where Malfoy Castle was and suddenly there was all kinds of wierd little houses and black roads and wierd metal carriages with no horses carrying people around, and they figured those must be the Muggles that Lucious always said were just animals that looked like wizards but didn't have any magic because God hated them and were really freaked out and kept flying. They didn't see anything that looked like a wizard house so they had to fly for a long time and were getting tired and sore butts but Georgiana still felt like it was really fun flying, amost like she was bor to do it. That didn't help them not be tired and they started to be hungry too and it started getting dark again but they still hand't seen a wizard house.  
  
Then suddenly they were over a bunch of muggle houses and a green and orange fireball flew at them from behind, and said, "I AM A BROOMIUS DETRUCTO SPELL, YOUR BROOM WIL WE DESTROYED FOR USING IT WHERE MUGGLES CAN SEE, LAND IN TEN SECONDS OR YOU'LL FALL!" So they landed in the back yard of a muggle house and the fireball caught the brrom on fire and burned it away until there wasn't even any ashes. Draco was scared because he didn't know what muggles might do to them and so was Georgiana but she pretended she wasn't so she could protect Draco, but the only person who came out was a boy their age with spiky hair like Georgiana's only allot shorter and brown.  
  
"Oh hi I'm Harry Potter," he said. "I saw your broom burn but how did it catch on fire, guess it was just a freak accident huH?" Then they all laughed and siad yeah it was pretty freakly that a broom would just catch on fire in someone else's back yard like that. Then they told Harry about how they ran away but left out the magic because they still thought Harry was a muggle and not The Boy You Lived. "Wow that's really bad" he said. "Uncle Vernon and Aut Petunia and Dudley are mean and stuff but at least they never hit me much. You can come in and have something to eat if you want," said Harry, "My Uncle and his family went to Los Vagas for a holiday and left me here for a couple days so you can stay a little while but you have to hide when the cat-lady comes to check on me okay? And I don't think Uncle Vernon will like it so you'll have to go before they come back, I'm sorry." Georgiana was mad that Harry's mean aunt was named Petunia but she wasn't sure why, all she knew was that people named Petunia should be nice and cool not mean and nasty.  
  
So the stayed with Harry for three days and had peanut butter sandwiches and hot dogs and decided they liked Harry so maybe muggles weren't so bad and Harry had the most fun ever it was the first time he ever had freinds around. When they had to leave they were all really sad but they waved goodbye and promised never to forget each other and then left. Georgiana and Draco figured they'd better go really far away so Lucious couldn't even find them with a spell so they kept walking until they found a ship and decided to sneak on board but then a gang found them.   
  
"HAHAHA this roxors!" the gang leader said. He always talked like that to be cool and stay leader. "What a cVte girl & boy! We knowzors what 2 do wit sweet buttz like those! You'l B our slaves 4 EVAR!" And Georgiana and Draco were both scared, but since they weremn't family Georgiana could hit back and she knocked them all out with one punch. "Oh wow you're so cool sis!" said Draco. Then they hid on the boat and sailed to Japan. 


	3. The OneTail Monkey Girl

Oh wow a new chapter and I didn't even expect to have this happen it just came to me like this and I had to rite it before sending the kids back to Hogwarts. Eeeee! They're so cute aren't they? All wandering around on their own and stuff, but I won't let anything real bad happen to them. Oh and the reason I was so mad about Harry's aunt was my real aunt is named Petunia and she's so cool and that's why I named my character's Sayin name like that too. Also I learned there's supposed to be a J in Sayjin so from now on it'll have one, okay?  
  
ROUND AND ROUND: CHAPTER 2: THE ONE TAIL MONKEY GIRL  
  
While they were on the boat Georgiana and Draco hid under the couch in the movie room and saw a bunch of Jackie Chan and Jet Li movies and they were really cool. "Wow sis they fight lots of guys at once just like you fought that gang, I want to learn how to fight like that too!" said Draco. "Okay when we get to Japan we'll find some ninjas and have them teach us to fight like that," said Georgiana, "but ninjas are always living in hidden places so we'll have to go away from the big muggle cities and stuff." So when the boat got close to Japan they jumped off and swam to a foret they could see. They figured swimming a lot would be a good start on ninja trqaining so they could have more endurance, but Georgiana had to help Draco a little bit at the end because he was tired and she wasn't.   
  
When they were climbing out of the water a guy in a black robe and a dog mask found them and asked what they were doing and they said they were looking for ninjas to teach them. He took off the mask and was nice he has silver hair and little glasses and Georgiana thought he was really cute. "I'm Kabuto and I live in a ninja villiage so I'll take you there since you swam all that way." he said, but actually he was thinking "These are some special kids to swim all they way from a boat like that, I should keep eyes on them for Master Oroachi Maru." So he took them back to Konoha and they joined the ninja school.   
  
They were really good at ninja school, espescially charka jutsus because Draco was a wizard and Georgiana was a Sayjin even if she didn't know, and they made freinds with Sasuke because he was so nice and Naurto because he had no family at all and that was even worse than them. Sasuke would invite them over to play at the Uchiha compaund a lot and they'd bug his big brother Itchi to teach them ninja stuff. He was always busy studying and swore he'd make their life hell one day if they didn't leave him alone but they didn't think he meant it. They had a lot of fun and even got him to teach them some stuff like how to throw kunais and even how to make bunshin clones before their class got to it. Naruto's clones still sucked even with the help, though. Georgiana was the worst troublemaker even more than narutos pranks because she loved fighting now that she could hit back and would always be getting into fights withb bigger kids so she got hurt a lot, but she got stringer too.   
  
One day Itachi really did go insanely crazy and killed all the other Uchihas while Sasuke was at ninja school. Georgiana was following him home alone that time because Naruto and Draco were off playing a prank on Iruka-sensei but she was behind because she stopped to get some octopus on a stick and was running to catch up when Sasuke saw the first dead people, and then she chased him until he got to his parents and his brother standing over them. "WHY!?" Sasuke shouted. "You're my idle! Why did you kill them big brother!?"  
  
Itachi just laughed a nasty laugh and said he did it to see if he was strong and then used his Manga Sharingan on Sasuke and Georgiana to show them how he killed everyone over and over for 24hrs. Sasuke passed out from the horror but Georgiana got really really mad and charka just exploded out of her and ripped up the floor. "RRRARG ITCHI I"LL GET YOU FOR BEING SO EVIL AS TO KILL YOUR WHOLE FAMILY!!" she yelleed, while swirly blue and gold charka blasted out around her. Georgiana's silver hair all stood up except where it was in a ponytail and that puffed out like a cat-tail, and it started to turn golden. Before she finished going Super Sayjin Itachi threw a needle with sleep poison on it but it only slowed her down, her hair turned back silver and the charka explosion settled down to a regular battle auror around her. Itachi was suprised and scared she hadn't fallen asleep from the poison so he decided to run.   
  
Georgiana wanted to stop him but but she was fighting the sleeping poison so she couldn't go too far and she knew she'd be uncoscious soon, but then she had an idea. She held her hands by her side and forced a whole lot of charka into a ball, until she couldn;t hold anymore and then blasted it after Itachi "KAME HAME HA NO JUTSU!!!" she yelled but the last thing she saw before passing out was Itachi dodged the bright blue beam that flew off over the horizon.   
  
When tey woke up later in the hospital Georgiana told Sasuke she was really sorry for not getting his brother and wrecking the floor but he said he didn't care he wanted to get revenge on Itachi himself. He got all cold and unfreindly and stopped hanging around with Georgiana and Draco and Naruto so he could train more. When Georgiana got out of the hospital bed she was really suprised, she grew a tail!! She had a hard time balancing with it for a little while so she went to train in the forest with Kabuto who'd let then stay with him and Draco went too, so they weren't there when Lucious came to ceck out the huge magic blast that came from the area. He went away before they got back and they kept going to ninja school.   
  
Georgiana got mad at Sasuke for being unfriendly and he started being mean to Naruto like all the other kids so even though Sasuke started being really popular witht he other girls she just gave him a nasty glare whenever she caught him looking at her, and spent time with her brother or Naruto and getting in more fights. They started practising using special weapons that Kabuto got htem too, a Sing Katana that could fire waves of sound wen you swung it for Draco and Meteor Bells for Georgiana, thatwere fist sized and on the end of a long ribbon so she could swing them around and hit people or wrap them up. They practised a lot so when they graduated from ninja school they could be good ninjas.   
  
After they gradutaed they tried to find Naruto to cheer him up because he hadn't made it but they couldn't so they went and ate some noodles instead. Then later tey found out Naruto got tricked by one of the teachers who was really a spy when Naruto and Iruka-sensei showed up at the noodle bar too and they all celebrated. Since there weren't any more jonin teachers Georgiana and Draco got put with Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura with Kakashi-sensei because they were already freinds so they could work tagether, and they did so the five of them actually got one of the bells from him in the second graduation test.   
  
They went to the Wave county with an old engineer and fought with Zabusa and is missing ninjas, but nothing big happened until the end when Haku dies and Zabusa didn't even care. Georgiana got really angry again and this time she did go Super Sayjin and blew him right to the next demention and then Gateaux and all his army too. Emma Dio was complaining about the sudden rush because they'd run out of room in the Home For Infinite Losers and had to make the building bigger. After taking care of a fe army guys that escaped the Wave people named their bride for naruto and the ninjas left agin, but before they got too far Lucious came back, because he'd detected that big blast of energy agasin. He smacked both Georgiana and Draco and they didn't fight back because he was family, then Apparated away with them back to Malfoy Castle because they had to go to Hogwarts the next day and he'd get in trouble if they didn't show up.   
  
THE END (for now...)  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: HARRY POTTER AND THE NINJA WIZARDS  
  
YAY! Another chappie done! I wuvs you all for reading, but I wuv you more if you review!! 


End file.
